


Meeting the Speedsters

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kid Fic, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Donovan Snart has to meet the twin children of Barry Allen and is understandably nervous about it.





	Meeting the Speedsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is another installment from Donovan's perspective. I may or may not do this regularly from now on like how I've always alternated between Leonard's POV and Sara's. I'm not sure.

At about 4 years old, Donovan Snart was still the same quiet kid he’s always been except now he was talking a little more. Especially with his dad who seemed to be the only person who really understood him.

 

Sure, the geniuses his parents were friends with knew a lot about his condition from doing research but understanding his condition and understanding him were two very different things. The rest of the Legends were pretty much clueless about how to deal with him, save for maybe Mick who despite getting annoyed with him sometimes seemed to just let him be.

 

His mother was a different story. She wanted to understand him but she didn’t make the same effort his father had. She still refused to accept that he was autistic in spite of the official diagnosis he had received from a child psychologist his father had taken him to.

 

Yes, it seemed like Donovan was in his own little world most of the time. He was fine with it most of the time. He wasn’t too big on social interactions. Although he could get used to hanging out with Barry’s twins, Donnie and Dawn Allen.

 

His parents had been called in to help with a new threat in Central City and because they couldn’t find a sitter on short notice, or at least one that could handle an autistic kid, they brought him along to STAR Labs where he would be introduced to the two young speedsters who were only a few months older than him.

 

He wondered what speedsters were like in person. His dad said they were annoyingly righteous and judgmental. All he knew for sure was that they were _fast_. As he fell asleep on the car ride to Central from their home in Keystone he dreamt of the twin speedsters he would soon meet.

 

* * *

 

Donovan walked into STAR Labs hand in hand with his father when two bolts of lightning started to speed all around him. When they finally stopped swarming him they stood there vibrating like crazy with lightning radiating off them.

 

The twins tried to talk to him but they were speaking so fast he couldn’t understand a word they said. Then they started running and running and running and he lost his grip on his dad and all he could see was bright yellow lightning and he felt trapped and-

 

* * *

 

“We’re here,” mommy said as the car stopped.

 

Oh no. Now he was going to meet the speedsters for real. He was not ready for that.

 

When he walked into the building his parents greeted a man they identified as both Barry and the Flash. For a speedster, he didn’t seem as energetic as he expected. Maybe a little too friendly for his liking but still.

 

Then the Tornado Twins arrived, speeding in as they fought over he didn’t really know what. He hated fighting. His parents would fight often about his condition and he hated it so much. Good thing he had his trusty whistle with him. Every time he blew on it fights would always stop.

 

But of course, the boy twin had to go and steal his whistle. The jerk!

 

“Hey, give that back to him, Donnie!” the girl twin yelled at her brother.

“Make me, Dawn!” Donnie shouted at her.

“Make me, Dawn!” Donovan copied.

“Are you copying me?” Donnie asked.

“Are you copying me?” Donovan repeated.

“Stop that!”

“Stop that!”

“Cut it out!”

“Cut it out!”

“Snart, will you please tell your son to quit copying mine?” Barry asked his dad.

“No,” daddy said bluntly.

“No? Snart, he can’t just go around mimicking people. In case you weren’t aware, it’s kind of annoying.”

“He can’t help it, it’s part of his autism thing,” daddy defended.

“He’s not autistic!” mommy yelled at him.

"Yes he is!" daddy insisted.

“He’s autistic?” Barry asked.

“No!”

 

If he had his whistle he could stop this. Then Dawn tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Here’s your whistle back. Sorry about my brother he’s a jerk sometimes. I have some markers we can draw stuff with in one of the other rooms. Do you like to draw?”

 

He wasn’t one for talking but he did love to draw. Before he could go and do that, however, he needed to shut his parents up. So, he blew on his whistle once extra loud before grabbing Dawn’s hand and heading out of the room for the markers.

 

He found out that she was a pretty decent artist but she told him he was better. She had been drawing an amateur portrait of her brother with devil horns, a tail, and pitchfork, while Donovan was working on a drawing of his parents' team.

 

She may not be a great artist and her brother may be a jerk but Dawn seemed like she could be a really good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I LIVE for feedback! The copying thing is referred to as echolalia and is a symptom of Autism. Just in case you were wondering.


End file.
